Dada
are aliens that attacked Earth and started abducting humans to advance some form of research. The original agent was killed by Ultraman. The only other Dada to attack Earth was a computer Virus bearing the same name. The members of this race are referred to by their registration number and class, rather then possessing given names. Subtitle: History Ultraman The Dada race was in need of 6 human specimens for unknow reasons. The leader sent the best agent to do the task, Agent #271 to Earth. Dada decided the best place to search for specimens was a japanese science lab. In order to keep out outside humans, specificaly, The Science Patrol, Dada set up many traps. This actually drew attention rather than prevent it. Captain Mura and Ide were on a bus that was driving on a mountain road when, the bus fell off.Nobody was killed fortunately. Ide was sent to hosital when, a man crawled but, was taken inside the building by nurses. He told a story that, one day Dada was hunting the scientist in the lab. He tried to escape but, the alien could phase through walls. The man barely survived by running into the emergency room, just out of luck.Dadas can't phase through the room because, it's made of a special shielded alloy. Captain Mura and the woman that survived the crash went to the lab. One of the scientist was possesed by the Dada. The Dada went after the two when, Mura managed to contact Hayata. He became the ultra from M78, Ultraman! The Dada's commander contacted him and told him, Ultraman was coming towards his position. Dada grew to a giant size. After a long conflict with Ultraman, Ultraman shot his Specium Ray at Dada's head, the alien was not destroyed yet. Luckily, he teleported back to the lab where, his commander told him to get Mura and the lady or Specimens 5&6. Dada chased them to the top of the lab when, both of them fell off. Ultraman saved them fortunately. Dada shot his lazer at the utra when he jumped to human size while, Dada was giant! Ultraman grew giant again and chased Dada in the sky. The three faced alien was finally shot down by Ultraman's Specium Ray after being exposed to Ultraman's Flouroscope Ray twice. Agent #271 failed. Trivia * Dada is infamous for having the unusual ability to change the appearance of his face into 3 different variations (A = red, B = blue, and C = yellow). For what purpose or reason of this however is never officially stated. In the game Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3, This ability is seen as able to swap out different stat traits, but this may be a game-exclusive trait in only . *Dada was originally going to be the fourth illusion created by Alien Mephilas in episode 33, but was dropped for unknown reasons. *Dada's name originates from the "Dada Clan", a clan in artistic sports. *Dada was labeled as agent #271. *In the Tsuburaya Production Company commercials, Dada A is usually depicted as a love intrest for Ultraman. *In the Love and Peace OVA Anime special, all three Dadas are female and act as cheer leaders. *In the SNES game, Ultra Toukon Densetsu, they are among the many enemies that appear, but moan lewdly once defeated. Ultraman: the Ultimate Hero Dada reappeared in episode 8 of the series Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero, as . Unlike the original Dada's appearance, This version of Dada appeared to have been a Computer Virus come alive as it absorbs human essence as his own and originally was discovered and existed inside of a computer inside an apartment. As WINR investigates, they are all paralyzed by a swarm of sentient Dadas that electrocute them. Kai transforms into Ultraman Powered as the Dadas merge into a giant form. At first it seems Dada has the advantage with his electrically based powers and his telekinetic powers at his side, but Powered eventually wins by overloading Dada's power source (a nearby Power Plant) causing Dada to explode. However, the ending of the episode still hints that there still lurks more Dada's inside the computer system. Trivia *This Dada was slightly larger than Ultraman Powered, his head was larger than his body, and the hands and feet were large too. Due to this, they stuck out in front of the Dada through out most of the fight and he hardly walked. *This is the only incarnation of Dada who could attack with natural beams, and he even possessed the power of telekinesis. He also had some electrically-based powers as well, something his original counterpart lacked altogether. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Dada briefly reappeared in episode 9 of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. In this series, Dada is a Reionyx. After Alien Mephilas had transformed into Armored Mephilas, he ran into Dada, who mocked Mephilas for the destruction of his Battle Nizer. As Dada continued mocking him, Mephilas then cleaved into Dada’s stomach with his sword and killed him in short order without saying a word. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Dada reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was seen teaming up with Alien Babalou, Alien Magma, and Alien Nackle to kill Rei while the Ultras and Rei's monsters fought Ultraman Belial's other monsters, but Rei transformed into Reimon and killed his attackers in short order. Unlike the other three, Dada ends up being scared of Reimon and let Nackle to do the work after Babalou and Magma were killed first. However, Nackle failed and Dada ended up to be the last of the four to die in fear being slashed in the chest twice by Reimon's Blades. Trivia *The Dada Suit from Ultra Galaxy NEO was reused for Dada's appearance in the film. *Dada is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *Just like Zetton and the Toho kaiju M.O.G.U.E.R.A., Dada is one of the kaiju that can say his name ("Dadaaa!") when he is roaring. *In Mega Monster battle movie Dada never says his roar but, rather makes goofy sounds instead. Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier A Dada registered as A (Elite Class) will appear in the CGI movie. ' Data - Powered Dada= Powered Dada Stats *Height: 0 ~ 55 m *Weight: 0 ~ 10,000 t *Origin: Computer World Powers and Weapons *Stun Blast: Powered Dada can fire electric balls that stun enemies for a short time. *Magnetic Wave: Powered Dada can levitate cars and metal objects to throw at enemies. *Electric Shock: Powered Dada can deliver a shock if touched. *Dada Field: Powered Dada can create a "Dada Field" when it exits the cyber world. *Static Teleportation: Powered Dada can vanish in an electric blur and reappear somewhere else. *Combine: Three small Dadas can combine to form a large one. Powered Dada Stun Blast.png|Stun Blast Powered Dada Magnetic Wave.png|Magnetic Wave Powered Dada Electric Shock.png|Electric Shock Powered Dada Static Teleportation.png|Static Teleportation Powered Dada Combine.png|Combine }} Other Media Ultraman Kids There is the a family of pink Dadas in this series: mother, father, son, and daughter Ultraman Ball He appeared in the game, Ultraman Ball as the first boss. Gallery Dada WOWOW.png dada.jpeg dada_ultra.jpg|Ultraman vs Dada Powered_Dada_I.png Powered_Dada_II.png powered dada abc.jpg|Powered Dada A,B,C Dada neo.jpg Dada_Legends_pic.png Dada_pic.png dada06.jpeg pic0004.jpg|Bandai ultra monster series Dada figure The Dada sisters.jpg|The Dada Sisters shake their Maracas 266px-Fast_Food.jpg|Dada, Alien Babalou, Alien Magma and Kanegon in an Ultra Zone sketch 262px-Alien_Dada_Type-B.jpg|Dada type-B in an Ultra Zone sketch Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Powered Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Template Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Battlenizer Monsters Category:Reionyx